Three Headed Dog
by Supahlolman9
Summary: Fight for what is right. Logan Johnson, one of the best soldiers in Cerberus is being hunted. By whom? Cerberus. It wasn't for being humane, he is dangerous. He may need help from a certain Quarian. OCxTali'Zorah. M for Violence and Language. Has some hatred for Mordin Solus not suitable for all audiences. Not finished, on hold...
1. Chapter 1

**People, after playing Mass Effect 2, I've decided to make a story with an OC. Please give this story a review and give me some ideas. I do not own the Mass Effect series nor took part in the development.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

'I need to get away. As far as possible. They want to kill me! After everything I've done, they want to kill me? What have I done?' He thought.

He was a 24 year old, he had blue eyes, had a buzz cut, and had stubble. His head was a skinny pentagonal shape and he was fit. He was running from some unknown assailants. He looked around for a place to hide. He looked in his Omni-Tool and found one, a hangar. He ran as fast as possible towards the location. He felt a sharp pain go through his shoulder. He looked back and saw a Turian and a Batarian firing at him. He got to cover and looked at his shoulder, there was a fresh bullet wound, making him bleed quickly.

He looked out of cover and nearly got hit by the shot the Turian fired. He looked around and saw a few pipes that make a walkway. He sprinted out of cover and jumped onto the pipes. He turned the corner and ran but then fell as the pipe collapsed. He groaned in pain but got up and stumbled on to an M3-Predator. He grabbed it and checked the clip: 11 rounds. He looked around for something to heal his shoulder, some medi-gel or something.

"Where did he go?" asked the Turian above the man. The man got to cover and hid.

"Hey, there's a broken pipe, he must've fell through here." The Batarian said.

"Let's get down there."

The man heard the two drop down into the room. The man held his Predator and exhaled quietly. He noticed some wrenches and got an idea. He grabbed the wrench in one hand and the Predator in the other. He heard the footsteps come closer to him. He tightened his grip on both weapons, ran out of cover, and hit the Turian with the wrench. He turned and shot the Batarian dead in the face. The Turian kicked the man to the ground. He shot the Predator out of his hands and pointed his M-15 Vindicator at him.

"Prepare to die, Logan."

-2 weeks before-

Logan was in his room, looking into his Omni-Tool and surfing the extranet. He found a bio done by a reporter on him and looked at it. It read, 'Logan Johnson. One of the top soldiers for Cerberus and one of the most attractive. He said, "I do not fight for Cerberus. I fight for my people. The Illusive Man might not like it but that's the way it is for me." During Cerberus raids Logan took part in, he was always missing. One Cerberus Engineer who kindly agreed to be interviewed, said Logan was at the shuttle in his Omni-Tool. He seems to not follow orders during these raids. That is all information Cerberus allowed us to use. For more information on important figures f-' Logan shut off his Omni-Tool and got up. He opened his window and looked outside. He saw many spacecraft taking off and going in different directions. He liked the hum of the engines the shuttles and spacecraft make; it calms him. He turned and put on his Cerberus uniform. He was about to walk out when his superior came in.

"Sir!" Logan saluted.

"At ease, Major. You have been called by the Illusive Man." Said his superior.

"This is the 2nd time he called for me. Must be important." Said Logan.

"Very. Get moving." Said the Superior.

Logan nodded and walked out. He walked out and made his way to the Quantum Entanglement Room. He stepped in the circle and let the machine do the rest. In a matter of seconds, Logan was digitally transported to the room of the Illusive Man. He saw the chair in front of him with a man holding a cigarette.

"Hello, Major Logan." Said the Illusive Man. He turned around the chair and stood up.

"Hello to you too, sir." Said Logan.

"Logan, you are one of my best soldiers. You and your stealth biotics make a deadly combo. We are sending you on a mission to Omega. I must tell you this is the last time this room will operate to your position. The Quantum Entanglement Room will be connected to the Normandy." The Illusive Man said.

"The Normandy?" asked Logan.

"Yes, Project Lazarus was a success. After 2 years, we have revived Commander Shepard." The Illusive Man said.

Logan's eyes widened and he stared at the Illusive Man for a few seconds. He finally asked, "Well Congratulations sir, but isn't Commander Shepard going to be skeptical about us trying to get him to work with us?"

"It's none of your concern. Now, I have a spacecraft waiting for you. Once you get ashore on Omega, a Turian named Jurko and a Batarian named Pokler will meet you. They will brief you on the plan. I hope your mission goes well Major." The Illusive Man said.

"Sir, with all due respect, you know that I'm one of the best that has NOT been genetically engineered. Once I get back, you can consider your mission done." Logan said with a smile.

"Dismissed." The Illusive Man said.

The QER shut down and let Logan back on base. Logan stretched and walked back to his room. He grabbed his trusty M-92 Mantis and his sidearm; the M-358 Talon. He put on his Cerberus Armor and grabbed his helmet. He was about to walk out when he remembered something. He quickly went back and searched the drawers. He found what he was looking for: a necklace with a sun hanging below it.

"Well, Patrick, I'm going to need some luck."

-1 year before-

_Logan was on a raid with some other Cerberus soldiers in a less populated area of Illium. He did not like to do these and decided to stay back. He sat in the cockpit of the shuttle and laid back._

"_Logan."_

_Logan turned around to the voice. It was his brother Patrick._

"_Hey Patrick." Said Logan._

"_What are you doing here?" asked Patrick._

"_I'm not going to hurt innocent people, Pat." Logan said._

"_Logan, there's a reason we're doing this. To protect our people." Patrick said._

"_Does protecting our people have to do with going around and killing others just because they sound like threats?" Logan asked._

"_Bro, please. If you do not do this the Illusive Man is going to be mad. Maybe if Shepard was still alive this wouldn't be happening but, hey, I don't make the rules." Patrick said._

"_I'm not goi-" The shuttle was flipped over and flung to the wall. Logan flew out of his seat and into the wall. Patrick was pushed into the ceiling of the shuttle. Logan got up and grabbed his Phalanx. Patrick pulled out his Mattock and made his way to the door of the shuttle. They heard gunfire outside._

"_Lieutenant Patrick, Sergeant Logan! We are taking heavy fire! Shadow Broker assassins!" yelled a Cerberus Engineer through his comm._

"_On it, coming to your position!" yelled Patrick through his comm. "Logan cloak yourself and get up to the scaffold! Cover us with some sniper fire!" Patrick grabbed his necklace from the ceiling and used pull to get the door open. Logan cloaked and ran towards the ladder, in the far end of the hangar. Patrick sprinted to cover next to other Cerberus Soldiers. Patrick got up from cover when he heard a break and shot at an assassin. He hit but the assassin had shields. "Dammit! Jonathon, use Overload on them!" He yelled._

_The Cerberus Engineer got up from cover and disrupted their shields. Patrick got up from cover again and shot the Assassin. The Assassin's head exploded into bits. Patrick got back into cover before they fired back._

_Logan got up on the scaffold. He hid in cover, to recharge his cloak. Once it recharged he got up and engaged it. It set his Mantis on the railing. He looked through the scope and adjusted the sights. He inhaled and exhaled slowly to steady the scope. He pointed the Mantis onto a Shadow Broker Assassin's head. He took one last breath before firing. He shot through the shields of the Assassin and killed blew off the top of his head. Logan quickly adjusted his sights on another before his cloak disengaged. An assassin noticed him and shot at him. Logan quickly ducked back into cover before the shots hit him. He peeked out of cover and saw an Assassin coming in with an M-100._

_A soldier leaned out of cover and fired at the Assassin. The Assassin had barriers and took no damage. She shot the grenade launcher at the Cerberus Soldier and blew him to bits. Patrick switched to disruptor clips and shot at the Assassin. Her barriers went down but she fired another grenade at Patrick. Patrick was blown out of cover and his Mattock slid across the floor. The Assassin shot another grenade at the scaffold, destroying and sending Logan falling. Logan landed on the floor and slowly got back up. He ran to cover. The Assassin took out an Eviscerator and pointed it at Patrick. Patrick drew his Tempest and shot at her. Logan aimed at the Assassin's head and shot. The shot blew her shields down but grazed her head. She got angry and shot a Logan. Logan took the hits and winced in pain when he felt his right side of his chest bleeding. He was surprised the shot tore through his shields. Patrick pulled himself into cover and leaned back on it. Logan stumbled to Patrick and slammed his back on the cover. The Engineer shot at the Assassin but was killed when she shot him in chest. The Assassin pointed at Logan. She shot and Logan braced for it. He knew he was going to die. Surprisingly, he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw Patrick in front of him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. Logan noticed Patrick's face was bleeding all over. The Assassin tried to shoot again but was out of thermal clips. Logan drew his Talon and shot the Assassin in the head. The shot went clean through her head. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the floor._

_Logan had Patrick in his arms. He started to cry._

"_Logan…" Patrick said._

"_Patrick, you shouldn't have done that man!" Logan said._

"_Logan. I'm sorry." Patrick said. He took his necklace and took Logan's right hand. He put the necklace in his hand and closed it. "Remember Logan. Fight for what's right." Patrick closed his eyes and let go._

-Back to Present-

Logan tightened his hold on the necklace. He got on the spacecraft and sat down. He strapped himself in and leaned back; waiting for the spacecraft to take off and take him to Omega.

-…..-

-3 days later-

Logan could feel the engines slowing down. He felt a thump, knowing they have landed on Omega. He unstrapped and got up. The door hissed open as he approached it. He got out and looked around. He saw a Turian and a Batarian looking around and leaning on the wall. The Turian looked directly at Logan and turned to the Batarian. He bobbed his head toward Logan and started walking towards him with the Batarian.

"You must be Logan." Said the Turian.

"And you two must be Jurko and Pokler." Said Logan.

"Follow us. We have a lot to discuss." Said Pokler.

Logan followed them to the Afterlife. Jurko talked with the bouncer. The Bouncer nodded and opened the door for them.

"Hey what the fuck! How do they get to cut us?" yelled a guy in line.

"They are VIPs." Said the Bouncer.

Logan entered and awed at the club. Pokler and Jurko sat down on a bar stool. Logan sat next to Jurko.

"So what is it you want to discuss?" asked Logan.

"Logan Johnson, have a drink." Pokler said. He slid down a krogan ale to Logan.

"Really this stuff?" asked Logan. He took the Ale and drunk half the cup. He smiled and belched.

"Well, I hardly see a human being able to drink that much without getting drunk as hell." Said Jurko.

"Alright cut to the chase. What is our mission?" asked Logan.

"There is a Salarian named Yorkol who has been… interfering with Cerberus activity. He has several mercenaries working for him so he's well protected." Said Jurko.

"What do you mean interfering?" asked Logan.

"He has been sending mercenaries to eliminate the squads of Cerberus we send in here. You are lucky we got to you. Yorkol is said to have wealth, so we concluded he has been able to send in so many is because he is rich. We need to infiltrate his building tomorrow." Said Jurko. He took out his Omni-Tool and sent some data to Logan. "Here is the plan. The blue is me, the red is Pokler and yellow is you. Go over it ok?" asked Jurko.

"Alright. So what are we going to do for now?" asked Logan.

"We…" Pokler sat back and continued, "are going to relax for now. Have some more ale." Pokler sent more Krogan Ale to Logan. Logan caught it and gulped it down.

"You got something stronger? I hardly taste the alcohol!" said Logan.

They drunk the night away and had some Asari dancers give them lap dances. Logan had at least 3 Krogan Ales and a Turian Liquor. Logan left the club and stumbled towards the hotels. He got a room and fell on the bed asleep.

-The next day-

Logan awoke to the sound of his Omni-Tool beeping. He checked it and remembered he always puts an alarm to a certain time. He got up and stretched. He had his armor still on. There was a knock on the door. Logan went to the door and opened it. At the door were two Vorcha.

"You Cerberus! We kill Cerberus!" yelled the Vorcha. The Vorcha pounced on Logan. Logan sidestepped and kneed his chest. The other Vorcha took out a Predator and aimed at Logan. Logan took the other Vorcha and used him as a body shield. The Vorcha shot after Logan raised the other to his body. The Vorcha's body shielded Logan from the shots. Logan threw the Vorcha onto the other Vorcha. He stumbled and pushed away his partner. Logan raised his Talon and shot the Vorcha between his eyes. He kicked down the Vorcha and pointed the Talon at the two. He examined them to see if they are dead.

"God damn." Logan said. He holstered his Phalanx and sighed. He grabbed his Helmet and put it on. He walked out and made his way to the marketplace. He saw Jurko and Pokler buying some stuff. Logan walked to Jurko and Pokler and took off his helmet.

"Yeah, look at this Asari." Pokler said holding a magazine.

"Mmm, I would like to get a room with her." Jurko said. He looked over his shoulder and saw Logan. "Logan, you're finally up."

"Yeah, not so much welcoming people is there? Some Vorcha came to my room and attacked me." Logan said.

"Well you're here so that must mean they're taken care of." Said Pokler.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it has something to do with that Yorkol." Said Logan.

"Vorcha are some of the lowest mercs Yorlok sends in. He must think you're weak." Said Jurko.

"Well I'm not. I looked over the mission. So I'll be going in stealthily right?" asked Logan.

"Of course. Pokler will draw fire away from you once we get to the building. I will be taking out the generators so the doors can be opened." Said Jurko.

"Should we go?" asked Logan.

"Yes, we have also received word that Commander Shepard is on Omega. He recruited the doctor at the Quarantine Zone and is now going to Archangel. With him, he'll be drawing the three gangs here away from us. Yorkol is known to have connections with the Blue Suns. With them out of the way, Yorkol will be slightly easier to get to." Said Jurko.

"Wow, how did you know it was Shepard?" asked Logan.

"My brother works for Aria. He told me that Shepard is here. I thought he was dead." Said Pokler.

"Well, the Illusive Man told me that his multi-billion dollar project the Lazarus Project was a success." Said Logan.

"Well, let's get going." Said Pokler.

-2 hours later-

Logan and the others arrived 20 meters away from the building Yorkol is in. The place looks security packed. He and Jurko put on their helmets. Logan put on his helmet. "Check the comm. links." Said Pokler.

"Check." Said Jurko.

"Check." Said Logan.

"Thermal Clips." Said Pokler.

Logan and Jurko checked their clips and said, "Check."

"Shields." Said Pokler.

"Check." Said both Jurko and Logan.

"Alright, let's move out." Pokler ordered.

Logan went to his Omni-Tool and checked where he was supposed to go. It said for him to go through the ventilation ducts. Logan cloaked and ran to a duct. He quietly opened it and came inside. He grabbed the lid and closed it behind him. He started crawling through the vents.

His comm. turned on. "How are you doing in there?" asked Jurko through the comm.

"So far so good." Replied Logan.

"I am nearing the generators and I see three hostiles. I can hear you up in there. Think you can take 'em out?" asked Jurko.

Logan turned the corner and saw and opening in the ducts. He looked through it and saw a Batarian and two Vorcha, all with Eviscerators. Logan took out his Talon and put it in the opening. He fired 3 times and hit them all in the head. Jurko came towards the bodies. He turned to the ducts and gave thumbs up. Logan smiled and kept going. He got to a intersection of the ducts.

"Jurko, which way? Left or Right?" asked Logan.

"If you go left there are a few guards positioned at the door leading to Yorkol. I can take out the Generator and you can go in after taking those guys out. If you go right, it will lead you back outside but near Yorkol's room. You can climb up to the balcony. Your call." Said Jurko.

"I'm going right." Said Logan.

"Alright, I'm taking down the generators." Said Jurko.

Logan kicked the duct open and looked out. He saw the 100 meter drop and flinched. He went back outside and searched for anything he can grab on to getting out. He found a rail and gripped it tightly. He used cloak so no guards could see him. He got out and started climbing up to the balcony. He heard a low hum signaling Jurko took down the generators.

"What happened?' yelled a guard.

"I don't know, I'm trying to connect to the guards down in the generator room!" yelled another.

"They're probably fucking each other again! Let's get down there!" yelled the guard.

"Shit, Jurko, 4 hostiles coming to your position. Get the bodies hidden." Said Logan into his comm.

"On it, thanks for the heads up." Said Jurko.

Logan continued climbing and saw his cloak was running low. He sped up and vaulted over the railing and onto the balcony. He panted heavily as his cloak disengaged. He stood up into a crouching position and got to cover. He looked inside and saw Yorkol looking into a magazine. Logan waited to recharge his cloak. He engaged it and walked inside. He grabbed a pot and threw it to the other side of the room. The pot shattered, drawing Yorkol's attention. He stood up and went to look at what it was. Logan was moving towards Yorkol when Yorkol drew a Scorpion on Logan.

"Get out of that cloak I know you're there." Ordered Yorkol.

Logan disengaged his cloak. The salarian tightened his grip on the Scorpion.

"What are you doing here Cerberus pest?" asked Yorkol.

"I'm here for you Yorkol." Said Logan.

"Logan, we are moving to your position. We are getting out of stealth, going into offensive!" said Jurko.

"Another Cerberus pest to die in my hands, how wonderful." Said Yorkol.

Logan reacted and rolled out of the way. He got to cover and took out his Talon. He leaned out of cover and shot at Yorkol. Yorkol got to cover as well and dodged the shots. Logan reloaded and felt heat zip pass his head. He blind fired behind him. Jurko and Pokler ran inside the room firing behind them. They got to cover and continued firing.

"Logan! Kill him! We got your ass!" yelled Pokler.

Logan cloaked and sprinted towards Yorkol. He tackled Yorkol and stuck his Talon in his eye. Yorkol struggled to get him off.

"See you in hell bitch." Said Logan. He fired inside Yorkol's eye making the eye gush blood. Logan got out his Mantis and got to cover. "What's the escape plan?" he asked.

"We kill our way out of here!" yelled Pokler. He stood up and fired at the batarian guards. Jurko followed behind him. Logan ran up to a ledge and jumped. He grabbed the edge of it and climbed up. He got his Mantis out and fired at the Guards below. As Jurko and Pokler moved Logan followed by jumping ledge to ledge. Logan dropped down to the door and enabled the cloak. He got behind the guards and shot them both. He opened the door and ran to cover. Jurko and Pokler continued firing at the guards. Logan took out his Talon and fired into the crowd, killing several of them. Jurko raised his Vindicator and fired at several other guards. Pokler took out his Eviscerator and shot the last few. The firefight was over and the mission was complete.

"We did it." Said Logan.

"Let's celebrate." Said Jurko.

They went to the Afterlife and had more alcohol. They made the night memorable.

-….-

Jurko went to his room. He went into his Omni-Tool and recorded a message.

"Illusive Man. The mission is complete. We are now going with assassination. We will attack at un unexpected time. Expect him to be dead in a week." Said Jurko.

-…..-

-1 week later-

Logan was in his Cerberus Uniform getting ready to get back to the shuttle to go back to base. He was about to put on his armor when Jurko and Pokler came in.

"You leaving?" asked Jurko.

"Yeah. Going to get my pay. Illusive Man will be happy to know he's dead." Said Logan happily.

"Well, what if you don't get there?" asked Pokler.

"What do you mean?" asked Logan. They stayed silent and drew their weapons. Logan looked at the two and stared at them. He kicked Jurko in the crotch and punched Pokler before running out of the room. They both groaned in pain and fired at Logan. Logan nearly got hit and got cover.

Logan patted his body; he had no weapon to protect himself. He looked around and sprinted away, Jurko and Pokler behind him. Logan got to cover and went into his Omni-Tool to look for a place to hide. He saw a hangar and tried to get there. Jurko shot and hit Logan in the shoulder. Logan fell and got to cover again. He looked around and saw a few pipes making a path. He sprinted over there and jumped on the pipes. He turned the corner but fell as the pipes broke. He fell inside a room and groaned in pain. He got up and saw a Predator. He took it and checked the clip; 11 rounds. He got to cover and hid.

"Where did he go?" asked Jurko.

"Hey, there's a broken pipe, he must've fell through here." Said Jurko. Logan heard as the two dropped down into the room. He saw a few wrenches and took one. He exhaled and got out of cover. He hit Jurko with the wrench and shot Pokler dead in the face. Jurko kicked Logan to the ground and pointed the Vindicator at him.

"Prepare to die Logan."

Logan braced for the shot. He heard a gun fire but surprisingly didn't feel anything. He felt around his body; only the wound on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jurko's head gush blood. Logan looked to his left and saw a Batarian with a Mattock. He looked to Logan. Logan pretended to be dead. The Batarian fell for it and left. Logan got up and grabbed his wound. He took the Vindicator and left the room.

He made his way to the hangar. He saw the shuttle and was about to get to it when it exploded, sending Logan flying back. Logan groaned in pain and looked around. He saw a large ship with the sign SR-2 on it. He pulled his way to it and looked for an opening. He found one and got inside. He was inside and looked around. He was in the lower deck of the ship. He propped himself up and looked around. He went to a room with a view of the core. He marveled at the core. He looked around and saw a bed, some hoods and a weapon locker with shotguns. He looked for some medi-gel and found a tube. He took the medi-gel and applied it to his shoulder. He sighed in relief as the gel filled his wound and healed it. He got on the bed and laid there. He was about to fall to sleep when he heard footsteps. He looked for a place to hide and got behind the desk. He peeked out and saw a Quarian walk in sighing in relief. She sat down on the bed and was about to take her mask off when she got some contaminant readings.

"Ugh, did Kasumi come in here again? Keelah…" she said.

She was about to go to the desk. Logan enabled his cloak and hid. She pressed a button on the desk. The room sprayed disinfectants inside. Logan felt cleaner all of a sudden. The Quarian went towards Logan and looked at the core. Logan saw that his cloak was wearing off. The Quarian sat on the bed and drooped her head. Logan was about to leave the room when his cloak wore off. The Quarian looked up and screamed.

"KEELAH!"

Logan screamed as well. "GRAAH!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" asked the Quarian.

Logan calmed down and said, "Please let me explain. I'm Major Logan Johnson. I was nearly assassinated by my partners. I mean no harm."

"What are you doing here? These are my quarters." Asked the Quarian.

"I was getting to my shuttle to get back to Cerberus when it exploded in front of me. I tried to get some shelter and came here." Said Logan.

"You're with Cerberus?" asked the Quarian.

"Well yeah don't you see by my-" Logan looked down and saw his pants and shirt were ripped. The Cerberus logo was ripped. "Well, that's wonderful. What's your name?" asked Logan.

"I'm Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya vas Normandy." Said Tali.

"Wait, this is the Normandy?" asked Logan.

"Yes, can't you recognize the design." Asked Tali.

"I didn't recognize it because of the size of this thing!" said Logan. He looked out to the window and awed at the core. "This is amazing."

"It is beautiful. I still don't trust you. You might try something." Said Tali.

"I give you my word I won't do anything to provoke you or anyone else on this ship. Can you please help me?" asked Logan.

"I can. Just stay here. Do not leave this room." Tali said. Tali left the room. Logan got on the chair and banged his head on it.

"God damn. Thank god she's nice." Said Logan.

-1 hour later-

Logan was trick-spinning the Predator he was carrying. He took out the thermal clip just in case it fires. He saw Tali come back in with a plate of food.

"Are you hungry?" asked Tali.

"Yeah, running from assassins give a guy an appetite." Said Logan. Tali set the plate down on the desk. She sat down on the bed.

"Who were you running from?" asked Tali.

Logan swallowed a mouthful of meat and said, "They were people who participated in an assassination a week back. They came to my room and attempted to assassinate me. I ran away trying to get to the hangar. I killed one but the other incapacitated me. I was lucky that a assassin of sorts killed him. And well, I'm here."

"Why would they do that?" asked Tali.

"I don't know Tali. I didn't wrong them or anything." Logan said. He went into his pocket and grabbed his necklace.

"What is that?" asked Tali.

"it's my brother's." said Logan.

"Where is he?" asked Tali. Logan frowned and stayed silent. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Logan said.

"We should get some rest." Tali said. Logan was about to get on the floor when Tali stopped him. "You can't sleep on the floor like an animal."

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" asked Logan.

"You can take the bed." Said Tali.

"No I can't. It's your bed." Logan said.

"I insist." Tali said.

"How about we… share the bed?" asked Logan.

Tali blushed under her mask. She was glad that Logan couldn't see it. "Umm… I guess." Logan took off his shirt and yawned. He was fit and had abdominals that stuck out. Tali blushed brighter. Logan got in the bed and made a space for Tali. Tali slowly and hesitatively got in bed with him.

"G-good night Logan."

"Good Night Tali."

-…-

"The assassination failed sir." Said a Cerberus soldier.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy. They were too confident." The Illusive Man said. He inhaled the cigarette and tapped it to get the ashes off. "Where is he?"

"We do not know sir. We will bring you his location when we find it." Said the Cerberus soldier.

"Thank you. Leave." Said the Illusive Man. The Cerberus soldier nodded and left. "Logan, where are you? I'm sorry but you are flawed. You must be eliminated."

**This is the first chapter of the Three-Headed Dog. Send feedback and review. Go Mass Effect!**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys wow this story got some views pretty quickly. I think Tali is one of the best characters in the game next to Garrus and Liara. Miranda is so UGLY! I do not own the Mass Effect series nor partook in the development of the game.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

'_Logan… Logan…'_

_Logan woke up in a room with bloody medical equipment and medi-gels. The room was cold and dark. Logan got up and looked around. He got up but felt pains in his chest and examined his body and saw he was in Cerberus Uniform again. He pushed through the pain and walked towards the door. As he exited, he saw bodies scattered across the floor and dismembered. He saw many of this when he went on missions for Cerberus, but felt sick looking at it. He saw one had a Predator. He took it and checked the clip; five rounds. He proceeded and went into a bloody corridor._

"_What the hell happened here?" He asked himself._

'_You did this.' Said a voice._

"_Wha-did what?" asked Logan._

'_All these people, they helped you. But, you killed them.' Replied the voice._

"_No I didn't!" yelled Logan._

'_You didn't. But YOU did.' Said the voice._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Logan._

'_See for yourself. Walk down the corridor.' Said the voice._

_Logan looked around and continued down the corridor. At the end opened a door of light. Logan sped up and started to jog to the door. He entered the light._

Logan shot up. He looked around and saw Tali sleeping next to him. He got up and put on his bloodied shirt. He was about to walk out when he heard two voices; one man one woman.

"Are you sure these wires are supposed to go here?" asked the male; he sounded very austrailian.

"Yes, Tali said these are supposed to go into the fuel injector." Said the woman; she sounded average.

Logan had the feeling he shouldn't go out with those two there. He sat down on the chair and rubbed his head. He tried to comprehend what that dream was about. He heard an inhale behind him and turned. Tali was waking up and stretching. She looked at Logan at yelped.

"Oh, I forgot. You were here." Said Tali.

"Morning." Said Logan.

"Not really. We have taken off. There's no morning unless we land." Said Tali.

"Alright." Logan said. "What are we going to eat?"

"I don't even know if we should have you on board. I am already trying to tolerate with all these Cerberus and now you are taking refuge in my quarters?" asked Tali.

"I didn't ask to be here. I needed to get some shelter or something; it would've been suicide after what happened." Logan said.

"I don't trust Cerberus. Neither does Shepard… i hope…" Tali said to herself.

"You hope?" asked Logan.

"Forget it!" said Tali.

"I can't believe this. You know, I have nothing against you Quarians! I was friends with one once!" said Logan.

"I don't believe you!" said Tali.

"You let me sleep with you and now you are coming with all of this?" asked Logan. He heard murmurs on the other side of the door.

"Great! Now Kenneth and Gabriella are getting suspicious. Keelah, I need something to eat." Said Tali.

"So that's it? I thought you were nice." Logan said.

Tali blushed but said, "Just stay here and keep out of sight!" Logan leaned on the wall and slid down it behind the desk. Tali opened the door to see Shepard about to open it. "KEELAH! Oh Shepard, I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry Tali. Ken and Gab came to me saying they heard an argument in here. What's wrong?" asked Shepard.

Tali got nervous and started to stammer, "Oh, well- you see. Oh I'm getting very light-headed now."

"It's alright Tali. Just tell me." Shepard said.

Tali got close to Shepard and went to his ear, "Shepard, there's a Cerberus on board."

"What do you mean? There's Miranda and Jacob on board. Plus all the crew members." whispered Shepard.

"No, I mean an enemy Cerberus snuck on board and took refuge in my quarters." whispered Tali.

Shepard looked inside the room and whispered to Tali, "Go get Garrus and Grunt." Tali nodded and jogged up to the deck. Shepard looked inside again. He noticed some feet sticking out behind the desk.

Logan continued to try to comprehend what that dream was about. He got frustrated and stopped thinking about it. However, for some reason it keeps popping up. He tried thinking about why Pokler and Jurko tried to kill him. He thanked god for his specialty in hand-to-hand combat, Jurko got lucky. Then again, Logan was lucky some random Batarian killed him. Logan heard footsteps nearing the door of the room.

"Garrus, Grunt. We have an infiltrator on board. We need to get him or if things get too rough, Kill him." Shepard said.

"I'll pummel him to chunks of meat." Said a Krogan.

Logan's eyes widened. He reacted and went into cloak. He got up and saw a Turian, a Krogan and Shepard walk in the room. The Turian was armed with a Mantis while the Krogan was amred with the Eviscerator. Shepard had a Mattock. Logan looked around for a weapon. He remembered the Vindicator he got from Jurko's body. It was behind the desk. He slowly went to the desk and grabbed it. On touch, the Vindicator turned invisible as well. They nearing him and near surrounding him. Logan put the Vindicator on his back and examined the best course of action. He got in a stance and jumped on the Krogan as his cloak turned off. The Krogan tried to get him off. Logan climbed off of him and leapt out of the room. He ran towards the elevator.

"EDI! Shut down the elevator shaft!" yelled Shepard. Logan pressed the button to call for the elevator but it didn't respond. Logan felt a shot go into his arm. He looked at the direction of the shot and saw Shepard and the other two coming for him. Logan ran to the starboard bay. He went inside and was met by a man in orange armor.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the man.

Logan punched him and made him stagger. Enough time to get away. Logan saw a vent on the ceiling.

"God Damn! No one makes a bitch out of Zaeed Massani!" yelled the man. He took out a Predator and shot at Logan. Logan dodged the shot and jumped onto the wall; gripping the pipes. He climbed up and jumped to the vent, grabbing it. He saw the Turian come in and taking aim at him. He shot but the vents opened, making Logan, dodge the shot. Logan climbed inside the vent and looked around. He crawled to the left.

"Where is he?" asked Shepard.

"I missed. He's in the ventilation shaft. He's probably making his way up to the deck." Said the Turian.

"Thanks Garrus. EDI! Get the elevator shaft on again!" said Shepard.

Logan checked the clip of the Vindicator; nothing. Even if the Batarian wasn't there Jurko wouldn't have killed him. He threw the Vindicator back and continued to crawl. He saw an opening vent and punched it open. He got out and looked around. There were many people in Cerberus uniform looking at him. Logan saw the elevator open to Shepard, Garrus and the Krogan. Logan ran to a nearby room. Inside was a woman in white clothes.

"Wha- who are you? Illusive Man never gave me files on you." Said the woman.

"Miranda! He's an enemy!" yelled Shepard.

Miranda took out her Talon and shot at Logan. Logan went into cloak and barrel rolled.

"Where did he go?" asked Shepard.

The Krogan sniffed around and shot his arm out. He caught Logan. Logan shut off his cloak. He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? " asked the Krogan.

"On my missions, I encountered enemy Krogan. And I know just what to do." Said Logan. He shot his arms out and took the Krogan's arm off him. He head butted the Krogan and ran to the elevator. The Krogan groaned in pain and gripped his head.

Logan ran inside and pressed to go the crew's quarters. He got up there in a few seconds and ran to the right. Everyone looking at him as if he's a maniac. Logan found somewhere to hide and took refuge there. He heard rushing footsteps coming towards the room. Logan turned on his cloak.

"Hey what's happening?" asked a person.

"Some Cerberus snuck inside this ship. I need to talk to Illusive Man about this later. Right now, we need to find him." Said Shepard.

"I'll check my room alright Shepard?" asked the person.

"Be careful Jacob." Said Shepard.

'Jacob? Why does that name sound familiar?' Logan thought to himself. He saw a black man enter the room. Jacob immediately went to his armor locker and took a Shuriken. He blinked and his eyes turned black and blue. He scanned the room and then looked directly at Logan. He shot Logan; hitting his chest.

"Aah!" Logan yelled in pain. He shut off his cloak and gripped his wound. He looked up and took a good look at the man who shot him. He recognized him and whispered, "J-Jacob?"

Jacob recognized Logan and said, "Logan?"

Logan felt more pain in his chest and blacked out.

-2 years ago-

"_Logan, get up on that ridge and cover us from there." Said Jacob._

"_Got it." Logan said. They were on a mission on Mars to save humans from Batarian Slavers. Logan was put with his brother Patrick and a superior officer; Jacob. Logan went up the hill and started to set up. They gave him a Widow for this mission. He set up the bipod and aimed the scope at a warehouse; Jacob and Patrick were going towards. Logan saw Batarians at the windows and went to his comm._

"_Guys, two Batarians at the windows 3 o'clock and 11 o'clock." Said Logan._

"_Copy. Pulling them out." Said Jacob. He used his biotics and pulled the two out of the windows. Patrick shot the two before they could scream._

"_They're down." Said Patrick._

_Logan looked around for an opening they can get inside with. He noticed a door on the side of the warehouse. "Entrance at the right side of the warehouse. Stay sharp." Said Logan. He saw three Batarians coming out and walking towards Patrick and Jacob._

"_Stay put. Three slavers coming out." Said Logan. He aimed at the Batarians. He took a deep breath and shot. He hit them all and killed them. "They're down." Jacob and Patrick went inside to infiltrate._

"_Five Slavers getting ready to leave. There are four hostage and three dead. Can you see?" asked Jacob._

_Logan looked to a window and saw a Slaver and a hostage human. "Positive, got eyes on one."_

"_You shoot to distract them. We'll handle the rest." Patrick said._

"_Alright." Logan said taking aim at the Batarian's head._

"_On my mark. One… two…" Logan fired and hit the Batarian in the head, blowing it off. Jacob and Patrick started firing at the Batarians. They got to cover and shot back. Logan got out of his set-up and rushed down to the warehouse. The Batarian took aim at a hostage but Jacob pulled him out of cover and shot him. Logan got to the warehouse and saw a Slaver creeping up behind Jacob with a knife. Logan took aim and shot the Slaver between the eyes. Jacob looked back and saw the body flying backwards._

"_Thanks!" yelled Jacob. Patrick went into x-ray vision and saw a Batarian cooking a grenade. He went throught the cover and charged at the Batarian. He killed him due to the impact and threw the grenade at the remaining Batarians._

"_Let's get these people out of here!" yelled Patrick. Logan heard mumbling coming from a shed nearby. He went to it and opened it. Inside was a female Quarian praying to Keelah._

"_Ah! Please don't kill me!" said the Quarian._

"_I'm not going to kill you. I'm here to help." Said Logan._

"_Logan what are you doing?" asked Patrick._

"_Wait Patrick!" yelled Logan. He turned to the Quarian and said, "I'm going to help you. Alright?"_

"_No! You Cerberus are going to kill me!" yelled the Quarian._

"_Logan, we don't have time for this! We need to leave! She was probably on her pilgrimage or something." Said Patrick._

"_My name is Logan. I'm not like them. I'll get you back home safe, okay?" asked Logan. The Quarian nodded. Logan got hold of her and carried her. "Let's get out of here!"_

"_Logan! Patrick! More Batarians coming! We've got to go!" yelled Jacob. Logan looked up and saw shuttles coming in. They landed and more Batarians came out and attacked. The Quarian wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. Logan sprinted with Patrick to the shuttle. Patrick got inside and closed the door when Logan got inside. He went to the back and got on a gun. The shuttle took off but was taking fire. Logan put down the Quarian on the seat._

"_What's your name?" asked Logan._

"_Kialah'Worushk nar Suli." Said the Quarian._

"_Logan. We can't bring a Quarian back to on the ship!" yelled Jacob._

"_We can't just leave her!' said Logan._

"_It's against what Cerberus says Logan! I don't like them but that's what we need to follow!" said Jacob._

"_I saved your ass Jacob. Don't make me regret it." Said Logan._

_Jacob thought and sighed, "We'll get her back to her home."_

"_I cannot return without some sort of valuable or information." Said Kialah._

"_I'll help you. I'll give you some of my credits ok?" asked Logan._

_Kialah smiled under her mask and nodded._

_-Back to Present-_

Logan woke up in a medical room. He tried to get up but felt pain in his chest.

"Stay down. You're still hurt." Said a woman.

"Wh-where am I?" asked Logan.

"You are in the Medical Bay. You are lucky to survive all those shots." Said the woman. "I'm Dr. Chakwas. Logan right?"

"Ye-yeah. How did you know?" asked Logan.

"Tali told me. She felt bad for nearly getting you killed so she checked for you almost every day." Dr. Chakwas said.

"Every day? How long was I out?" asked Logan.

"About five days. I'm going to give you a few needles and medi-gel so you can get back on your feet." Said Dr. Chakwas.

"Wasn't everyone chasing me?" asked Logan.

"They did, but Jacob convinced them to let it go. He says you were a friend of his, is that true?" asked Dr. Chakwas preparing the needle.

"Yeah, I served with him." Said Logan rubbing his forehead.

"Alright this may hurt a little. These antibodies will help your immune system so you can recover from this faster and disinfectants for your arm and shoulder." Said Dr. Chakwas.

"I can handle needl-AAAAH!" yelled Logan. Dr. Chakwas injected Logan's chest with some antibodies. She injected his arm and shoulder with disinfectants. She then spread medi-gel on them soothing him.

Logan sighed in relief and said, "Thanks. Can I get up now?"

"You may." Said Dr. Chakwas. Logan sat up and felt a slight pain in his chest. It went away. He got off the bed and stretched his arms.

"I should probably go and explain myself." Said Logan. He went outside and saw Shepard, Garrus, Grunt, Miranda and Zaeed looking at him. "H-hey."

"You dodged my shot. You're quick on your feet." Said Garrus.

"I must respect that as well. What I don't like is you barging in my room." Said Miranda.

"How could I let a puny human beat me?" Grunt asked himself.

"You fucking better explain yourself for fucking punching me." Said Zaeed.

"You do have a lot of explaining to do." Said Shepard.

"Can I at least sit down?" asked Logan. They spread and showed Logan to a chair next to Tali and Jacob. Tali had her arms crossed and Jacob examined Logan. Logan sat between the two.

"Who are you?" asked Shepard.

"I'm Major Logan Johnson. I work for Cerberus." Said Logan.

"How did you get on this ship?" asked Shepard.

"I detected a small entity crawling through my systems. I took it for an animal." Said EDI.

"I was trying to get to my shuttle to get back to base but the shuttle had other plans. It exploded in my face. I was lucky to survive and get some medi-gel from Tali's quarters. There I met Tali. She was nice enough to let me stay for the night but then this happened." Said Logan.

"Tali." Shepard said.

"I only did it cause it was getting late. I was still awake but I kind of fell asleep." Tali said rubbing her arms.

"Jacob, how do you know Logan?" asked Shepard.

"He saved my ass a couple times when I was in missions with him a couple of years back. I was good friends with his brother." Said Jacob.

"Look I didn't mean to do all these things. I was just trying to protect myself." Logan said.

"Miranda?" asked Shepard.

"By his body language, he is not lying. Logan see me in my office later, I have questions for you." Miranda said leaving.

"Get back to your stations everyone." Said Shepard. Everyone left except Garrus, Jacob and Tali.

"So… what are we doing?" asked Logan.

"You tell me." Said Garrus.

"Well, I'm Logan." Logan said offering his hand.

"You've been on Omega, right?" asked Garrus.

"Yeah, I had to assassinate someone, why?" asked Logan.

"You know the Archangel?" asked Garrus.

"Well, yes. I heard he took a bad hit and he…" Logan widened his eyes and realized what Garrus meant. "You- you are… the Archangel?"

"How do you explain my scar and armor?" asked Garrus.

"I can't believe it! How are you still alive?" asked Logan.

"Cybernetics. Helping move and talk. My mouth is still a bit sore, but I'll get used to it." Garrus said taking a seat.

"Logan." Tali said.

"You nearly got me killed." Said Logan.

"I just felt so angry, I just…" Logan out a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not one to hold grudges." Said Logan. He turned to Jacob. "Long time, no see Jacob."

"It's been a while. How was Cerberus treating you?" asked Jacob.

"Same way, trying to make me do all these immoral things. Still, it's good saving people from Slavers and stuff." Said Logan.

"How's Patrick. It's been a while since I've talked to him." Jacob said. Logan looked down. He patted his pocket and took out Patrick's necklace. "Patrick…" Jacob shook his head and chuckled, "How?"

"Assassins. He took a shot for me. He died in my arms." Said Logan.

"I'm sorry Logan." Jacob said.

"It's alright. Still got part of him with me, right?" asked Logan. Jacob smiled and nodded.

"I think we should get back to work." Jacob said standing up.

Tali and Garrus stood up as well. "Yeah, I need to make sure the guns are functional." Before he left he looked over his shoulder to Tali and Logan and said, "The ship knows you slept together." Tali widened her eyes and fainted. Logan caught her. "Good work, Prince Charming!"

Logan sighed and picked her up. He carried her down to the engineering deck and to her Quarters.

"Hey, it's that guy who ran from Commander Shepard and Gunnery Garrus." Said a man working a terminal.

"Shut up, Kenneth!" said the girl next to him. She looked at Logan and widened her eyes, "Is he carrying Tali?"

"Quiet Gabby, don't want to ruin the moment for them." Said Ken. They looked back into their terminals. Logan rolled his eyes and went inside Tali's Quarters. He laid her down on the bed and sighed. She groaned and gripped the pillow. Logan smiled to how peaceful she looked and left the room. He went to the Starboard bay and was met by Zaeed gripping his throat and putting him against the wall.

"So, you decide to punch me out of nowhere huh? And think you can come back in here like nothing happened?" asked Zaeed. "You know what I do when someone beats me?" Logan struggled to swallow his spittle in fear. Zaeed took his grip off of Logan and grabbed a bottle of Batarian Liquor. "I have a drink with them." Logan fell to the ground and gasped for air. "Get up! It's not like I killed you!"

Logan got his breathe back and stood up. He grabbed a seat and sighed.

"I'm Zaeed. You might've heard of me." Zaeed said. He pointed to a model of a Turian ship. "That's a model of the Verrikan. Me and five other guys went in there and took down the ship from the inside. All we had was just each other and our guns."

"Sorry but I never heard of that happening." Said Logan.

"That's because there were no witnesses. The only people that came out were me and my squad… most of them. Damn good friend of mine died in there." He took a sip of the liquor and gave some to Logan.

"I'm Logan. I am one of the best soldiers in Cerberus. At least that's what my dossier says." Logan said.

"I've never seen a man run that fast. God damn you run faster than a Quarian that got his enviro-suit ripped." Zaeed said taking a sip of the liquor.

"I've got to get in and out as fast as I can. Isn't that right?" asked Logan.

"Fucking dead on." Zaeed said.

Logan looked to the desk and saw an Avenger on it. "Whose Avenger is it?" asked Logan.

"Not just any Avenger. That's Jessie. We've been through a lot together. But, she's worn out. Anymore and she'll fall apart in my hands." Said Zaeed.

"I had a gun like that. My Mantis. I lost him back at Omega running from my assassins." Said Logan.

"Why the hell you didn't kill them when they were there?" asked Zaeed.

"I'm not the kind of guy who knows how to quick draw." Logan said taking a gulp of the liquor.

"Maybe I'll teach you. I've got some trash dumping to do. I'll see you around alright?" asked Zaeed.

Logan got up and nodded. Zaeed went to the back of the room to dump the trash into space. Logan left the bay and went up to the Crew's Quarters. He looked around and saw Miranda waving him to come. Logan went to her.

"Alright, I'm here." Logan said.

"Come inside." Said Miranda. She led Logan inside and waved to the seat in front of her desk. She sat down and went into her computer.

"Alright." Miranda said.

"So what's up?" asked Logan.

"I'm looking through the Cerberus database to find you. Logan Johnson right?" asked Miranda.

"Yes." Miranda found his files and smiled.

"Alright. Major Officer Logan Johnson. Born on February 17th 2162. Specialty; Infiltrator. Father, Cole Johnson. Mother, Jessica Leera-Johnson. Brother, Lieutenant Patrick Johnson… I'm sorry for your loss Logan." Miranda said.

"It's alright. What do you need to ask me?" asked Logan.

"What were you doing on Omega?" asked Miranda.

"I was on an Assassination mission. My target was Yorkol Lorick. I had two partners, Jurko, a Turian and Pokler, a batarian. We succeeded in assassinating our target. A week later, they come to my room and attempt to assassinate me! I survived of course. Even if Jurko did pull the trigger, I would have still been alive. I tried to get to my shuttle to get back to base but it exploded. I tried to find shelter and came aboard the ship." Logan said.

"Well you just answered all my questions without me even asking them. Thank you Logan." Miranda said jotting down the things Logan told her in her Omni-Tool. Logan nodded and left.

He decided to go to Shepard to ask a few questions. He went down to the CIC and found Shepard looking down into a Galaxy Map. Shepard noticed Logan come out of the elevator and turned around.

"Shepard." Logan said.

"What is it?" asked Shepard.

"I'm sorry we've gotten off the wrong foot. It's just, you guys just opened fire at me and… I don't know." Logan said.

"You did jump on Grunt and head butt him" said Shepard.

"Yeah, guess I've got to go and apologize to him as well." Logan said.

"It was pretty funny what you did. I remember when I did the same thing to another Krogan." Said Shepard.

"Well, thanks for… not killing me." Logan said.

"Logan… I know this is sudden and all but-"

"Don't tell me you're in love with me." Logan said backing up.

"No. Logan, Illusive Man revived me to do something that will benefit our universe. We have recently discovered a threat. The Collectors." Shepard said.

"You mean, Harvesters?" asked Logan.

"Yes. I'm assembling a team of the best to stop this. We've recently figured they are working with the Reapers. It's our job to stop them. You were pretty quick on your feet, and you made Zaeed stumble with one punch. I want you on my team." Shepard said.

"Wow Shepard. I'm flattered. If it's to save lives then alright Shepard. I'll join." Logan said with a smile.

"Great. You don't need to brief me on your files, Miranda already sent them to my Omni-Tool. I'll see where you can stay in this ship. In the mean time, try to make friends." Said Shepard.

"Thank you." Logan said. Shepard nodded and turned back to the Galaxy Map. Logan left back down to the Engineering Core to check on Tali.

-…-

Illusive Man was looking to the stars beauty. He heard the sound of footsteps coming in.

"Sir."

"What is the problem?" asked Illusive Man.

"There is still no sign of Logan Johnson. We are believing he is dead. Do you authorize?"

"Negative. I know Logan won't go down that easily. Keep searching." Illusive Man ordered. He heard footsteps leaving the room. He sighed and puffed smoke from the cigarette. He heard a beep go off in his Omni-Tool and looked into it. It was Miranda. She sent files to Illusive Man. Illusive Man opened the files and smiled to what he saw. He closed the Omni-Tool and laughed. "We found you."

**Sorry guys I took so long. I'm trying not to put lines from the actual game because that will make me feel like I'm unimaginative. Anyways read and review. If you have any questions PM me.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup ma peeps. I just finished my second and most epic thing I've created, story, Move On. I said I was really disappointed with my work but I got so much appreciation. It makes me cry. Anyway, now that I've finished ima make the next chapter of Three Headed Dog. I do not own the Mass Effect series nor partook in the development of the game.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

'_You've done this… you've done this…'_

_Logan opened his eyes. He looked around. He was in a bright room. There were doctors around a table in the middle of the room. Logan went to them to see what they were doing. He put up his Predator in caution. He walked slowly to them. One of the doctors separated and walked to Logan's direction. Logan directed his aim to the man. The doctor paid no attention and walked past him. He went to the hallway Logan just exited. Logan looked into the door, the hallway was clean and there were sounds of people walking around inside. Logan looked back at them._

"_Huh… wha- DON'T TOUCH ME!" Logan was startled to hear the voice coming from the middle of the table. It sounded too much like him. A doctor was kicked to the ground and knocked out. A security drone came in to assess the situation. The man on the table jumped onto the drone and started ripping out it's wires._

"_Get C-Sec! He's not stabile!" yelled a doctor._

_An assistant rushed to the door and went to find help. The man got off the drone and kicked it to the doctors. He was a blur, Logan couldn't see him._

"_Stop! We're only trying to help!" yelled a Doctor._

"_Fuck! You all want to change me! Illusive Man put you up to this didn't he! Fuck you all!" the man yelled._

_A Turian C-Sec officer came into the room, armed with a Predator. "Freeze! You are under arrest for assault!" The man ran and jumped from the table, the C-Sec fired but missed. The man brought the officer down and punched him, breaking his jaw. The turian put up his Predator to the man. The man pushed the gun away from him and forced it to the officer's face. He pulled the trigger and killed the C-Sec. He pried the Predator from the Turian's cold dead hands and shot a doctor. A doctor was running to the door, the man shot at the doctor. Logan tried to move but felt frozen in place, all he could do was watch the massacre. A doctor came from behind and shot a sedative into the man's neck. The man resisted the sedative and cracked the doctor's neck. He started to kill the doctors in the room, before they tried to escape. He grabbed some more ammo from the dead C-Sec's body and stood up. He walked toward Logan. He looked up, Logan caught a glimpse of his face._

"YOU'VE DONE THIS!" Logan woke up in the starboard deck down in Engineering. He was laying down on a cardboard box. He had Krogan ale in his hand. It was very hot in the room. He looked up and saw Zaeed, his face red and furious. Logan looked around, the room was destroyed (metaphorically), Zaeed's model replica of the turian ship he brought down was on the floor. The monitor for surveillance was hanging on the ceiling. For some reason there was a pineapple shoved in the A/C, no wonder it was hot. Zaeed's old Avenger was about to fall from the desk. Zaeed rushed to it and caught it. He cradled it in his arms.

"You alright Jessie? He didn't hurt you did he?" Zaeed said. He set the Avenger on the desk and walked up to Logan. Logan got up and put his hands up to his shoulders.

"Zaeed I have no idea what happened here!" He then looked to the ale in his hand and threw it to the side. Zaeed shot his hand to Logan's neck. He gripped him and pushed him up to the wall.

"You want to live, stay away from Jessie." Zaeed whispered. He threw Logan to the door and picked up the ale he dropped. Logan rubbed his neck and left the room.

He decided he wanted a drink and went to the Crew's Quarters of the Normandy. He went to the bar and mixed a couple of drinks into a cup. He was about to take a sip. He then felt an entity behind him and ducked. He heard a zip go past his head. He got up from the table and sidestepped to the right. He saw a woman in black swing downward. She turned her look to him. She was pale, had a dark purple square on her lip. She smiled and turned invisible.

'Two can play that game.' Logan thought. He turned his cloak on and kept in the shadows. He kept his guard up, looking around for anything that might give away her position. He then saw a shimmer from in front of the light and swung at it. He felt he hit something. His cloak turned off, so did hers. She caught his fist. She kicked at Logan's face. He caught it with his other hand. He flipped her but she got back on her feet. Logan raised his hands in a fighting stance. She kept her upper body back and her leg forward.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"Going to have to beat me first." She said. She spinned and kicked his side. He got her leg and got her back on the floor. She pushed her body up from the floor and kicked him away. He staggered but got back in his position. She jabbed into his chest. He caught her fist and brought her close.

"Tell me, I don't want to have to hurt you." Logan said. She smiled and launched her legs to his back. He was surprised at this girl's acrobatic skills. She chopped down on his neck, Logan felt like he was going to collapse but resisted and threw himself on the floor. The impact knocked her breath out. He quickly got on top of her and had a fist raised, ready for anything.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"Nice close quarters skills. You've impressed me." She said. "I was just having a bit of fun. I'm Kasumi." Logan lowered his fist and got up. He offered a hand but she refused and jumped back up on her feet. "Never seen a man so quick on his feet… except in ballet." Logan examined her. Skinny, dark clothes. A hood, shadowing her face.

"I'm Logan." Logan said.

"I heard of you from the gossip going around on the Normandy. Also heard you slept with Tali." Kasumi said. Logan felt his eyes get dry and rubbed them. He swallowed and went back to the bar.

"You want a drink?" Logan asked.

"I don't drink. Disorients me, makes me react slower. I guess you don't have a problem with that." Kasumi complimented.

"Been doing this for 4 years. Got up in the ranks pretty quick. Drinking never was a problem for me." Logan boasted.

"You look about my age, i can't even drink a whole bottle of the weakest alcohol on the market. How do you do it?" Kasumi asked.

"My dad. He trained me to be the best. He always said, 'Son. Everyone has the potential to be great. You know why other people are physically AND mentally better than others. GEEEnetic Engineering. I want to show everyone that anyone can do it, without it.' He pushed me to do be the best. Even for the little things. Even drinking when I was 17. It might've gotten him in trouble and me in a lot of problems with mom, but it was worth it." Logan said taking a sip of the cocktail. Kasumi giggled to his story. She laid down on the couch and looked out the window to the stars. "I should probably go."

"See you around, Logan." Kasumi waved.

Logan finished his drink and left the lounge. He went down to the Main Battery Room. He saw Garrus in his Omni-Tool. Garrus did a few things on the Omni-Tool and turned it off. He turned and was startled by Logan.

"Whoa, easy Garrus." Logan said.

"Sorry, you scared me. I'm always used to someone covering me or at least know I'm safe from behind. You wanted to talk about something?" Garrus asked.

"What exactly do you do here?" Logan asked.

Garrus mumbled to himself, "Why does everyone ask me that?" He looked back up to Logan, "I do diagnostics on the ship's weapon systems. I also suggested a few upgrades for the weapons on the ship to Shepard."

"That's good." Logan said. He tried thinking of something else to talk about.

"You also might want to go check on Tali, she seems a little… alert." Garrus said.

"Alright… see ya, Archangel." Logan said. Garrus nodded and went to the cook for something to eat. Logan opened the elevator only to see Grunt. He charged Logan and slammed him against the wall. Logan's breath was knocked out. Grunt grabbed Logan by his chest and slid him up the wall.

"You made me look weak! I will destroy you!" Grunt yelled. Logan tried to get out of his grip. He tried to grab the his plate and push it out. Grunt punched him in the stomach. Logan felt his stomach churn and ache. He then saw Shepard rushing to Grunt.

"Grunt! Get off of him!" Shepard yelled. Grunt obeyed and released Logan from his grip. Logan fell to the ground and gasped for air. Grunt kept a watchful eye on Logan but left to the Mess Hall. Shepard helped Logan up. "You alright there?"

"Yeah, *cough* I'm fine. Might need a check up from Dr. Chakwas." Logan joked.

"Grunt's been on edge lately. I better go talk to him." Shepard said. Logan nodded and stumbled into the elevator. Shepard went to the Mess Hall. Logan made his way down to Engineering. He got out and looked around for Tali. He saw two engineers quickly turning their heads back down to some computers.

"Hey." Logan said. The male engineer looked up.

"Oh, hi there." He said.

"You must be Ken." Logan said.

"Yes, and this is Gabby." Ken said pointing behind him to the girl.

"Stop having people call me by that!" scolded Gabriella.

"You two must have a lot of fun!" Logan joked.

"Yeah, it's like a carnival down here!" Ken replied.

"You two seen Tali?" asked Logan.

"Yeah she's in her quarters." Ken said. Logan nodded and left to Tali's quarters.

He knocked and the door opened. Tali bumped into him but continued going to the core.

"Hey!" Logan said loudly.

"I'm busy." Tali replied sternly. Logan caught with her and walked to the side. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk." Logan said.

"I have to run diagnostics on the core, I can't ta-"

Just then, Ken went up to Tali, "Hey Tali, I just ran the diagnostics for the week on the core. We can have some free time now, right?" Tali grumbled under her mask and nodded. Ken ran to Gabby. "Hey Gab! Let's play some poker!"

"What do you want?" Tali asked again to Logan.

"Why are you acting like this? On the few days I've been here, I've seen you more… grouchy." Logan said.

"What are you talking about? I am fine." Tali said. She was about to go back to her quarters but Logan stopped her.

"Look I've seen Quarians like this before." Logan said.

"How do I know that I should believe you?" Tali asked Logan.

"_Ja'lomiske, ror'Kuga kesai." _Logan said in Khelish.

Tali thought for a second and said, "Come to my quarters." She walked with Logan to her room. She sat down on the bed, Logan sat down on the chair next to the desk. "How do you know my people's language?!"

"A friend taught me."

_-1 year ago-_

_Logan was on his terminal talking to Kialah. He gripped the necklace Patrick gave him in his hand._

"_I'm very sorry for your loss, Logan." Kialah said._

"_It's alright…" Logan replied._

"_So how has the lessons been to you?" Kialah asked cheerfully._

"_Let me tell you, learning Russian to this is like throwing a pebble then trying to throwing a boulder." Logan joked._

_Kialah laughed and said, "You'll get the hang of it."_

"_So what have you been up to?" Logan asked._

"_Thanks to you, I have completed my pilgrimage. I finally command my own ship and my own squad." Kialah said happily._

"_Looks like things are looking up for you Kialah." Logan said._

"_It's all thanks to you Logan. Thank you." Kialah said._

"_It was no problem." Logan said._

"_Umm… Logan, do you trust me?" Kialah asked Logan shyly._

"_Don't tell me you're a doomsday device." Logan said raising his hands._

"_No, it's just… you've helped me so much. Saved me from being a slave or even worse. You even helped me in my pilgrimage. I've never seen a human so… helpful and generous. I trust you Logan." Kialah said._

_Logan smiled but just then, one of his superiors came into the room. "Major Logan Johnson! Salute!" Logan got up and saluted to his superior. "Stand down… Logan, you've got a five day mission, you'll be dropped off on the planet Wender. Get your things together and meet us at the ship bay in 0300!"_

"_Sir, yes sir!" Logan said. The man nodded and left. Logan sighed and sat back down on his chair. He looked back to Kialah on the terminal. "Sorry, I have to go in an hour. What did you want to say?"_

"_Nothing…" Kialah muttered. There were voices in the background. Kialah looked back and said a few things back in their native language. Logan could understand a bit. "Yes I will be right there! Loya stop eating all the paste!" Kialah looked back to Logan. "Sorry I need to go too. It was nice talking to you Logan."_

"_You too Kialah." Logan said. They exchanged their goodbyes and turned off the terminal. Logan got his clothes and his Cerberus Armor ready. He grabbed his Mantis Sniper Rifle and Talon and started moving._

-Back to Present-

"I've heard of the Suli ship. They're commander, Kialah. You're friends with her?" Tali asked.

"Yeah. She reminds me of a girl back on earth…" Logan said. "I've learned to speak your language, made some friends."

"Sounds like you live a very social life." Tali said.

"I learned to talk to people and not get into so much trouble by my mouth from my mom. She was always so socially-active." Logan said.

Tali giggled and said, "I remember when Shepard used to get in trouble with his mouth. It would result in firefights."

"Did you go with him on missions?" Logan asked.

"Only a few, he nearly always brought Liara and Garrus on his missions. He feels that he could trust them anywhere." Tali mentioned. She brought her knees up to the bed and sighed.

Logan got up and sat down next to her. "Sounds like you wanted to come with him."

Tali blushed but said, "He always saw me as an important part of the Normandy."

Logan laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "You are Tali. I've seen you working so hard to make sure the Normandy runs smoothly. I even heard Joker give some appreciation."

"It's true. He appreciates all your hard work to keep the Normandy running." EDI interrupted. Tali yelped and leaned close to Logan. She then realized what she did and quickly returned. She blushed brightly and looked away. "Did I frighten you, Engineer Tali'Zorah?" EDI asked.

"You know about my people with AI, EDI!" Tali yelled. Logan chuckled a bit, Tali didn't notice.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, why did I wake up in the trash room with alcohol and a pineapple?"

Tali looked back to Logan and said, "Must have been Kasumi. She plays impractical jokes on the crew."

"What do you mean impractical?" Logan asked.

Tali giggled to the thought and said, "One day, she put a thermal clip on Garrus with blanks. It was a good thing Zaeed was with him and Shepard or else they would've not been able to get out of Omega, again."

EDI spoke again, "Tali'Zorah and Logan Johnson. Report to the Hangar." Tali wasn't startled and got up.

"I think Shepard wants us to come with him." Tali said. "Talk to Jacob about your weapons and armor. It was nice talking, it brought up my mood."

"No problem Tali." Logan said with a smile. He left and went up to the CIC. He went to the Armory and saw Jacob cleaning an Avenger. Jacob looked up and smiled.

"Hey Logan, how's the wound?" Jacob asked.

"Better now." Logan said.

"Sorry again about nearly killing you." Jacob said.

"I don't hold grudges. Believe me, you've done less damage than what Grunt could've done with me." Logan replied raising his left hand. "So, Tali told me to talk to you about ordinance."

"Yeah, Shepard put me in charge of the guns and armor. Miranda told me you specialize in Infiltrating right?"

"That is correct!" Logan said.

Jacob nodded and went into a row of lockers. They had each of the crew's names on them. The locker at the end read, 'Logan Johnson.' He went in and grabbed an M-92 Mantis and an M-96 Mattock. He placed the Mantis on the table and handed Logan the Mattock. Logan examined the Mattock. He checked the sights but pointed downward.

"I figured it might suit you. You were always the marksman Logan." Jacob said.

"Thanks Jacob." Logan said running his finger down the barrel. He set the heavy rifle on the table and saw Jacob taking out an M-9 Tempest. He handed the SMG to Logan. Logan set it down on the table.

"Everyone needs at most THREE weapons. For some reason Shepard carries four." Jacob said. He took out and set down black Cerberus armor. Logan recognized the armor. It had a few scratches and had a tribal sun painted on the shoulder plate. "I've been holding it. It was your brother's. He gave it to me two missions before… he passed away. I've been meaning to give it to you but I was moved to help out with the Lazarus project, you know, reviving Shepard."

Logan shed a tear and went into his pocket. He gripped the necklace Patrick gave him. He smiled and gave a 'man' hug to Jacob.

-1 hour later-

Logan came out of the men's bathroom with Patrick's armor. He decided to go with a helmet, he didn't like anything going into his eyes. He went down to the hangar where he saw Tali and Shepard waiting for him near a drop ship. Shepard had armor from Championships from earth Logan watched when he was a teen.

"Where are we headed Commander?" Logan asked.

"I'm about to pay my respects to the people who died in the last Normandy. It's the most I could do. The Alliance also gave me a memorial to honor the SR-1." Shepard said. "I thought you two could come along. I would ask Garrus but Mordin says it might mess with his mind."

"Is the memorial big?" Logan asked.

"Not at all." Shepard said.

-30 minutes later-

After a long ride in a small drop ship with a statue the size of a Krogan on drugs, they made it to the Normandy Crash site. The door hissed open, Logan quickly got out. He returned to help with the memorial. He looked around and saw the debris all over the place, covered in snow. They set down the memorial in the middle of the crash site. Shepard smiled under his mask, something caught his eye to the left. The name of the Normandy SR-1.

"I'm going to have a look around…" Shepard said. He jogged to the debris.

"Shall we look around?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Tali said.

They made their way to debris from the old CIC. Logan got inside and helped Tali inside as well. They looked around. Rows of computers and in the middle, the old galaxy map. Logan went inside farther. He recognized the design and assumed it was the bridge, where Joker piloted the Normandy SR-1.

"This brings back lots of old memories before Shepard 'died'." Tali said.

"I hope they are good ones." Logan said.

Tali giggled and said, "They are."

They went back outside and continued looking around. Tali looked to a Cliffside and examined the landscape of the planet. Logan looked as well. The planet was snowy and full of ice.

"I've been meaning to ask." Tali said. "What armor is that?"

"It's my brother's. Jacob gave it to me." Logan said happily.

"Logan, I misunderstood you. I'm sorry." Tali said.

Logan smiled and said, "It's alright Tali." He looked back but saw a shimmer in the distance. It was small and next to it was something white, didn't look like ice. Logan widened his eyes and ducked. He heard a zip past his head. The shimmer went away. Logan sighed in relief but saw a red light on Tali.

Tali turned and said, "Something wrong Logan?" Logan charged at Tali and jumped off the Cliffside. He held on to Tali and grabbed on the cliff. Tali screamed in fear. "KEELAH! What is wrong with you Logan!" Just then he felt a shot go in through his hands and still tried to grip the cliff. Another went in. Logan yelled in pain and let go. Tali held on to Logan. Shepard heard the echo of her screams and ran to the sound.

"LOGAN! TALI!" Shepard yelled.

He ran to the cliff, the source of the sound and couldn't see anything through the cloudy surface. He fell to his knees. He saw a piece of the cliff broken, blood on it.

-10 minutes later-

Logan woke up to find himself in a cloudy plain of snow. He saw that his helmet is cracked and the microphone is broken. He looked around and saw Tali on the ground. He rushed to her side and turned her on her back.

Tali slowly came to her senses. She saw Logan over her. She then punched Logan in the face and got up. Logan staggered and fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Logan asked.

"Look at us! We're in a _bosht'et_ planet, lost!" Tali yelled. She checked her helmet mic, no signal. "We don't even have any communication back to the Normandy!"

"Look! I saved our asses! My hand was shot twice! Look!" Logan yelled. He showed Tali the wounds on his hands.

"Who would want to kill us?!" Tali asked.

"I don't know!" Logan said. "We need to get out of here before we freeze to death, at least find shelter."

"Fine then." Tali said. Logan wrapped his hands around Tali. Tali blushed but said, "What are you doing?!"

"Your enviro-suit won't be able to handle the cold. You don't want to freeze do you?" Logan asked. He saw a glacier with a crack in it; they would be able to fit inside. "Follow me." Logan said letting her go and jogging over to the crack. Tali felt suddenly colder but followed him. He went inside the crack and found it was carved in. It was enough room. Tali came inside as well. "Do you know what time it is?" Logan asked.

Tali went on her Omni-Tool, still functional but no signal to call the ship. "It's getting late."

"We should get up in the morning to find a way back." Logan declared.

"How are you going to take charge like that?" Tali asked.

"I've had more battle and survival experience. I may be young but you'd be surprised of what I know." Logan said.

"I'm starting not to believe you weren't engineered for this." Tali said.

Logan checked around the compartments in the armor. He knew Patrick had something for this situation. He found a compartment and opened it. It released an emergency blanket. Logan dumbly decided to check if the air is breathable. He took off his helmet and felt a sudden burst of pressure. It died down after a couple of seconds. Logan took a deep breath.

"Air is good." Logan said. He looked to Tali, who was sitting and leaning on the wall, shivering. Logan sat down beside her and wrapped her in the blanket.

"Thank you." Tali said.

"It's no problem." Logan said. "We should get some sleep." Logan laid down on the ground and tried to sleep in the cold. He's done it before in training, he could do it again. A few minutes after he fell asleep, Tali felt selfish.

He helped her. Yet she feels it's his fault for being in this mess. She got up and laid down next to Logan. She wrapped him in the blanket and went to sleep.

-Cerberus HQ-

"We missed the target sir." A Cerberus operative told Illusive Man.

"I can see that. Now Shepard is devastated by his quarian friend. What the hell is wrong with you?" Illusive Man asked.

"I am sorry sir." The Cerberus Operative replied.

"It's alright… I believe Shepard can overcome it. He has lost some colleagues in the past. Kailen..." Said Illusive Man. "Send some assassins. Don't get to close; we know what he's capable of."

**The third chapter of Three headed dog is finally up. Sorry it took so long but I had to finish my other story, Move On. Hope you guys enjoyed it. M.E. QUESTION OF THE DAY! Do you think Cerberus was good in the second mass effect? ANSWER, REVIEW AND SEND FEEDBACK. PM the broski for any questions or you just want to contribute.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup peeps. I see Three Headed Dog is getting some more attention after the last chapter. Lots of Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya fans out there. We return to the misadventures of Logan and how he dodges the Cerberus. I do not own the Mass Effect series nor partook in the development of the game.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

'_What am I?!... What am I?!'_

_Logan woke back up in the room. He caught a glimpse of the man's face but couldn't make it out. The man ran into the room behind Logan. He heard more screams and gunfire. He then heard one more shot go off and everything went silent. He could move again. He walked into the room. The walls were covered in blood. A man was crawling trying to get out. He left a trail of blood. Logan walked over the bodies and saw the man. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. He dropped the gun and fell back on the table. Logan went up to the man. He took a good look and widened his eyes._

"_I-is that… me?" Logan asked._

"_It is… you killed them. You were afraid of what was going to happen to you… Lay back down on the table and see what happened next…"_

_Logan didn't know why but he did as the voice said. He laid down on the table and somehow entered his other body. He woke up in the other body. He heard rushing footsteps coming towards the room._

_Three Cerberus soldiers slammed into the room and raised their weapons at Logan. Logan raised his hands in surrender. The Cerberus soldier looked to his colleagues. They both nodded. The soldier looked back at Logan. He fired._

_*BANG*_

Logan woke up panting and sweating. The sweat quickly evaporated into the ice. He looked around and sighed.

"What do those dreams mean?" Logan asked himself.

He looked to his right and saw his Quarian friend sleeping silently. Logan smiled and didn't want to wake her up. He picked her up and walked out of the glacier. It was clearer now. The blizzard subsided. The landscape revealed to be a snow-filled land. Logan looked up and saw the SR-1 Normandy in the distance. He started walking back to it with Tali in his arms.

-Meanwhile-

"Sir we have Major Logan in our sights. Should we engage?" asked the Cerberus assassin.

"You have permission."

The Cerberus assassin looked back into the scope of his M-13 Raptor. He steadied the scope and made sure nothing was in the way.

-Logan-

Logan felt Tali move around in his arms a bit and wrap her arms around his neck. He didn't flinch and continued. He saw gleam of light again in the distance. He looked up to it. He saw a burst of fire come from it. Logan reacted and ducked. The shot nearly hit his head but missed. He quickly got to a nearby block of ice and put Tali down. Another shot came and grazed his armor.

The sound of grinding metal woke Tali. She looked up and saw Logan getting his Mantis out.

"Logan… what's wrong?" Tali asked.

"Tali, you need to wake up, we're under fire!" Logan yelled. Tali shot up and got in a crouched position. She took out her Eviscerator.

"How far are they?!" Tali asked.

"About 300 meters!" Logan said dodging another shot.

-Meanwhile-

"Going to need back up." The assassin said.

"On our way."

-Logan-

Tali cursed at her shotgun. "I can't use this at long range!"

"Fuck!" Logan yelled.

They heard a whirring sound of thrusters come from above. Cerberus shuttles flew behind them and let out at least 10 Cerberus.

"Stand down, and this will be quick and painless!" The Cerberus soldier yelled.

"What the hell?! I'm on your team!" Logan yelled.

"Cerberus?! I knew it! You were planning to kill me!" Tali yelled.

"What?! No! I di-" A shot went to his chest. It didn't pierce through his armor. "We are in a horrible position!"

"They fired at you?! So that means-"

"We need to get to cover!" Logan said. He grabbed Tali and ran as fast as he could. The Cerberus soldiers fired at them. Tali struggled to keep up. "Come on!"

He saw the sniper fire and ducked Tali. The shot passed her head. He found some cover and slid to get behind it. Tali ran around and slammed her back on the ice.

"Let's get to killing!" Logan yelled.

He went up and fired a few shots off his Mattock. He hit a few but it didn't stop them. Tali went up and fired her shotgun at them, killing one and damaging another. Logan blindfired with the Mattock. He killed a few more.

"Why they after us?!" Tali asked.

"Don't ask me!" Logan yelled.

He and Tali got up and fired at the rest. They killed all the soldiers. Logan got his Mantis out and set up towards the Sniper. He got a clear shot and steadied the scope. The Sniper fired. He hit Logan on his chest. It pierced his shields and went through his armor and body. He fell back and felt numb. Tali went to him and pulled him behind the ice. The shot went straight through his chest, nearly hitting his heart.

"Holy shit…" Logan mumbled.

"_Bosht'tet, _What do I do?!" Tali asked.

"Kill the Sniper…" Logan said weakly.

"I don't even know how to use a Sniper!" Tali said.

"I'll help you… but I'm too weak to make the shot." Logan said. He struggled but got up. "Just like a regular gun, grip it." Tali got the Sniper Rifle and gripped it tightly. "Take deep breaths and steady the scope onto the target…" Tali tried to steady it but was too stressed. Logan got behind her and put his hands over hers. Tali blushed. "Steady…" Tali looked through the scope. The sights were focused on the sniper. She saw the gleam of light come onto her. "Make the shot!" Tali fired. The light soon after disappeared and a red mist came into the air. The recoil made Tali fall back on Logan. She was dazed for a second but quickly got up. She sighed in relief.

"I did it." Tali said.

"Good… now help me before I bleed out…" Logan said. Tali helped Logan up and rushed him to the old Normandy.

-30 minutes later-

Logan was on the brink of death due to the bleeding. They made it up to the Normandy Crash Site. Tali let down Logan on a seat in the debris and looked for anything to help Logan. She found a medi-gel and rushed back. She applied the gel into his wound and rubbed it.

"Ahh…" Logan sighed. The wound was filled in by the gel.

"Are you better?" Tali asked.

"Better… I can't believe you, Tali." Logan said.

"What?" She asked.

"You don't trust me? You blamed me for what they attempted to do. I'm offended Tali. I would never do something like that." Logan said.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I just… can't trust Cerberus. They invaded the fleet and expect for us to be co operative." Tali said.

"It's not like I made those orders. I don't call the shots." Logan said.

"I understand. I'm sorry." Tali said.

"I forgive you Tali… so now what?" Logan asked.

"I guess we wait." Tali said.

-10 minutes later-

Logan was trick-spinning his Tempest when he heard another whirring sound. He looked up and saw another shuttle coming in. It landed in front of both Tali and Logan. They drew their weapons ready for anything. The doors opened.

"Missed me?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard!" They simultaneously said loudly.

"Let's get off this planet." Shepard said.

-Back to the Normandy-

The shuttle made it back to the hangar. They got out and saw most of the crew waiting. They had worried faces on.

"Hey guys." Logan said.

"What happened?!" Kasumi asked.

Logan got on top of a supply crate. "Alright here's the deal. Cerberus attempted to kill me, for some reason. Me and Tali were locked down in a firefight against them. They couldn't get us. Then the sniper, he got me in the chest. Tali made the shot to kill the sniper." Logan stopped and thought for second. He was piecing it all together. The assassination attempt back on Omega. The snipers and Cerberus team trying to get them. Everything that happened. He went into a rage and punched a nearby crate. "Fuck! They are trying to kill me!"

"Why would Cerberus do that?" Miranda asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Miranda! For all I know you helped Illusive Man!" Logan yelled.

"I did not help the Illusive Man!" Miranda yelled back.

"Oh yeah?! What about those fucking files you sent him about me! You informed him I was here! When we got to that fucking planet, they were waiting!" Logan yelled.

"Alright that's enough. Logan, Miranda did not know that Cerberus would do that. She was only doing her job." Shepard intervened.

Logan sat down on in front of a crate and rubbed his temples. Tali went to his side and placed her hand on his back. Logan looked up to her and smiled.

"So now what?" Logan asked.

"I will speak to the Illusive Man. I will inform him you are now helping me defeat the Collectors. In the meantime, since we're in this system we need to refuel at Earth. The Refueling stations are too far." Shepard said.

Everyone nodded and went back to their stations. Tali led Logan to her quarters. Logan took off his armor, sat down on the desk, and laid his head down.

"Earth… I finally get to see brother…" Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Tali asked.

"Patrick… he's buried in earth. I haven't visited him in a few months." Logan said. "God I feel like shit."

"I'll get you some food. Might clear up your mind a bit." Tali said.

"No, I'll come with you. Gotta get used to walking around here." Logan said.

He got up and stretched. Tali led him to the mess hall up in the Crew's Quarters. Logan was about to take some food when Mordin waved him over. Logan went to see what he wanted.

"What's up Mordin?" Logan asked.

"Are you thinking of having relations with Tali'Zorah nar Rayya?" Mordin said quickly.

"Wha-?"

"If you are, Tali'Zorah may catch infections, diseases, illnesses, many things Quarians are susceptible to. Hmm, reminds me of having a Quarian as a test subject, not good idea. I was dumb. Tali's performance may have long term effects if you plan to penetrate her Enviro-Suit. The sperm may impregnate her thus making her unable to battle, I advise using protection. May I measure your phallus size? If it is above 5 inches, she will be overwhelmed with pleasure. Make sure you shower before and after having intercour-"

"Mordin, I think it's a bit too early for that. I mean, I like Tali but I don't know if I like her like that. I need to eat." Logan said. He turned but said, "Oh, my penis size is 7."

"Thank you Major Logan, I will put it in your medical files. Hmm, you've had chicken pox when you were young. You have never undergone any performance-enhancing surgeries or drugs. Not genetically engineered, I wonder how you do it."

Logan couldn't bear listening to Mordin talk for a second more. Salarians annoy him. He grabbed his food and sat next to Tali and Garrus.

"So… how was the honeymoon?" Garrus joked. Kasumi, Zaeed and Jacob laughed a bit.

"First of all, please stop with the jokes, second, we were nearly killed, Garrus." Logan said.

"Oh…" Garrus shut his mouth.

"I was in a firefight like that once. Me and one of my old squadmates against waves of Batarians." Zaeed said. "But damn I had to kill him too. Tried to stab me in the back."

"Well, unlike you, I had someone I could trust." Logan said smiling.

"Why didn't cloak to kill the Sniper?" Kasumi asked.

"Because I got shot!" Logan said. "At least we made it out alive, alright? End of story."

"What did you two do when the sun went down?" Garrus asked.

"Nothing!" Tali said.

"Just asking." Garrus said.

"Let's just eat and put it behind us." Kasumi said.

"How could I put it behind me when Cerberus wants to kill me?" Logan said seriously. Kasumi felt stumped from his statement and ate a bit of her food. They ate quietly. Not a single word came out of their mouths until they finished.

-Cerberus HQ-

Illusive Man smoked his cigarette and drank his champagne in peace when his Quantum Entanglement Receiver turned on. The figure showed to be Shepard.

"Shepard… how have things been going along lately?" He asked.

"I want to talk to you about Logan." Shepard replied.

"Shepard, he's dangerous, he should not be trusted." Illusive Man stated sternly. He put down his cup and went up to Shepard.

"I don't know if I should be able to trust you anymore, Illusive Man." Shepard said. "You're turning back into an enemy."

"What do you mean?"

"You nearly killed one of my most valued squad members just to get to him!" Shepard replied loudly.

"It was all for progress Shepard. Remember Kaiden?" Illusive Man asked.

"He gave his life to save those people, Illusive Man, it's not the same!" Shepard said.

"I'm warning you, Shepard. He's a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any time."

"Once the Collectors are eliminated, the Normandy is not Cerberus and neither will the crew." Shepard said.

The QER turned off and Shepard disappeared into the mist. Illusive Man went back to his leather chair and rubbed his temples. He inhaled the smoke and held it in his lungs for a few seconds. He then released it out into the air and sighed.

"You're making things very difficult Logan…"

-3 days later-

Logan went up to the bridge. Joker was laying back on his chair and saw Logan come up.

"Oh, hey Logan!" Joker said.

"Joker, I've got a question."

"Ask away."

"When are we going to land on Earth?"

"Hasn't anyone told you already?" Joker asked. He opened the covers shielding the windows. Logan chuckled as it uncovered and showed Earth in the distance. "We have arrived."

The Normandy sped into the atmosphere of Earth. It cut through and flew over the western countries.

"Alright, after my years flying, I might not have planned this out." Joker said.

EDI spoke, "I'll cut into the reserve tanks so we may land safely in the UNAS."

The Normandy swiftly flew towards the eastern part of the UNAS. In 2 hours they reached Pennsylvania. She landed in a somewhat new city, Horace, 30 years old, unlike Pittsburg and other cities that have lasted longer. The Normandy landed in a refueling station in Horace City.

"Finally… the ship is going to refuel for a couple of hours so you can do whatever you want I guess, I'm just going to hang here." Joker said.

"Actually, I thank you for landing in my home." Logan said.

"You lived in this city?" Joker asked.

"All my life until I joined Cerberus. There's actually someone I wanted to see." Logan said. He quickly went down to Engineering and found Tali finishing her diagnostics for the week. "Hey Tali, we've landed on Earth."

"I'm guessing you would like me to come along with you." Tali said.

"Well, everyone except Joker is going out." Logan said.

"I would like to. It would be good to better understand other's background." Tali said turning her Omni-Tool off.

Logan smiled and led her outside. He felt relaxed and welcome as the sun's rays hit his skin. Everyone had an eye on the crew of the Normandy. Logan went directly down to a different part of Horace. It was beat up and old. The houses and apartments look like they were dying for a renovation. Logan stopped in front of a house and smiled. The house was still up and somewhat clean. Cleaner than nearly all the houses in the neighborhood.

"Home…" Logan said quietly. He went up to the house and tried the door. It was locked. He saw a rug under him and smiled. He went under the rug and took the key. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Logan, what are you doing?! We shouldn't be invading others homes!" Tali whispered loudly.

"This is my home. I'm not invading anyone." Logan said entering the house.

"They're invading!" said a man inside.

He threw up a very old gun he repaired over the years. A Taurus M1911. They don't even make the bullets, the mechanisms, even the guns anymore but he had one. He had a brownish white hair. His cheeks and forehead full of wrinkles. He had blue eyes and had some casual clothing. Logan raised his Talon at the old man. Tali knew of the notoriety of the M1911. The bullet once penetrated the barriers and shields of a Krogan and killed him. She raised her hands up in the air to surrender.

"Please, don't kill us! We are not here to cause harm!" Tali said.

The old man looked at the two and spoke, "Who do we fight for?"

Logan said, "We don't fight for anyone but our loved ones. Fight for what's right."

The old man stared at Logan and squinted his eyes. He put pressure on the trigger. "Why do we fight?"

"We fight to protect. We fight for honor." Logan said.

The old man stood up and holstered his weapon. He smiled and opened his arms. "Welcome back, son."

Logan put his gun away and hugged the old man.

"I am very confused." Tali said.

"Tali, this is my father. He built me up to be… this." Logan said.

"I did it without filling your mother with all those chemicals and geeeenetic shit. Cole Johnson. Pleasure to meet ya." The man said offering his hand.

Tali shook it and said, "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. You too, Mr. Johnson."

"Wait a second…" Cole went and put on his glasses. He squinted his eyes and said surprised, "A Quarian! God damn, I thought you were another one of those kids with the masks and shit." Cole sat in a sofa. Tali and Logan sat in front of him in a loveseat, unaware.

"How's business in the restaurant?" Logan asked.

"Best as it's ever been. I'm saving to finally retire and move to the Citadel. Earth is not treating this old man so well." Cole joked.

"I could ask Commander Shepard to bring you to the Citadel, if you want Dad." Logan said.

"No, no. I don't ne-… did you say… Shepard!" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of helping with a mission." Logan said.

"I knew one day, my son would be great." Cole said.

"To tell you, Cole, Logan has proven himself to be great for the past few weeks on the Normandy. He saved me from a assassination attempt and even protected me during a firefight." Tali said, smiling under her mask. Logan smiled to her and remembered something he's been meaning to ask.

"How's mom? Is she feeling better?" Logan asked.

Cole's smile turned to a frown. He leaned back on the sofa and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Logan directly in the eyes, "Son… she's not with us anymore…" That sentence struck Logan harder than what Grunt could ever hit. "Doctors tried everything but she just couldn't fight it…"

Logan tried his best to resist crying. He failed and burst into tears. Tali went to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

Logan wiped his eyes and asked, "How did she die?"

"Doctors came into the room… her pulse was gone. She just gave up and slept. Slept forever." Cole said. He started to cry himself.

"First Patrick… now this…" Logan said quietly. "It was nice seeing you again dad… thanks for being honest."

"You're welcome, son. Don't let this stop you, Logan. Remember, fight for what's right." Cole said.

"Good bye Dad."

-1 hour later-

After walking through crowds of people in Horace, Logan made it to a cemetery with Tali. The idea of burying the dead frightened Tali a bit. Logan went inside the cemetery with Tali and walked past rows of tombstones.

"Why do your people bury the deceased?" Tali asked.

"To some, they see it to protect their remains from scavengers. To others, they see it to reach the afterlife. To me, my family… my brother, we see it to honor them. To respect them, for we love them so, we do not want them to be turned to ashes or preserved. We want them to be at peace." Logan said. He finally stopped at a decorated tombstone. It was white and somewhat chipped.

It read, '_Rest in Peace, Patrick Johnson. He served his duty to protect those in need. Fight for what is right._'

Logan kneeled down in front of the grave. Tali watched as he ran his hand through the grass over the dirt. He whispered to the sky, Tali couldn't hear. He got up and sighed.

"Patrick… you gave your life so I can continue mines… thank you…" Logan got up and shed a tear. He got out the necklace and rubbed the tribal sun hanging on it.

"I could never imagine losing someone I love." Tali said.

"Thank you Tali… for being here with me… you're such a good friend." Logan said. He hugged Tali. Tali felt startled but returned the hug. "I trust you, Tali."

Tali widened her eyes under her mask. 'He… trusts me?' She felt surprised from him. Her people show trust as a sacred feeling to each other, like they love each other. She understood that Logan didn't mean it like that. But, he's had other Quarians tell him about ther culture. Does he really like her like that?

"Let's get back to the Normandy." Logan said. "I can't stay too long or else I would want to stay."

They left the cemetery and went back to the Normandy. Tali kept that thought in her head. Thinking if she trusts him or not.

**Thank you for reading Three Headed Dog. If you liked my other stories please review on Move On: Heil-Zhein Rises. I would really appreciate it. Review and send feedback. PM the broski for any questions.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


End file.
